


MY OWN BURDEN

by catnmilktea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnmilktea/pseuds/catnmilktea
Summary: Just a letter from Vernon to Seungkwan, telling him how the rapper loves and cares for him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	MY OWN BURDEN

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, welcome myself to AO3, the world of wonders!!! I actually didn't have much works on my computer, so I decided to translate the first fanfic I wrote in 2018, when I decided to stan Seventeen. I wrote this when I was eighteen (which was 3 years ago), in Vietnamese btw, so you can definitely see how childish my work is, especially how I portray Vernon and Seungkwan :)) I tried my best to stick with the original post. If you can read Vietnamese, you can find it here.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/catnmilktea/photos/a.2066755163616362/2066755190283026

"My one and only Seungkwan,

Lately, you often tell me why I keep getting tired. Well, you are right. I really am, actually. Because these days can't pass by without me facing my one-of-a-kind and pretty-much-visible burden. 

You think it's hilarious, isn't it? How can someone be able to "visualize" such a burden. Well I can, actually. My burden, my very own burden, it's 1m74 in heights, 58 kg in weights. It has the cutest dumpling cheeks that are both inviting and captivating; When being teased, it would turn out to be a total savage rabbit; It adores some weird fluffy cake with citrus flavors (those which I can never give a try), but when being fed, my burden would always sing. Always sing beautifully. 

Yeah, my burden looks just like you, Seungkwan ah.

I don't know when it started, but when it comes to breakfast, I can't eat anything but the dishes you cook? Don't you know I skipped breakfast for all weeks, just because you told me you need to follow the "lowcab diet plan" or something, which has things that are-not-my-taste. So you stopped making me breakfast, and I, obviously, had to eat out. How could you tell me to eat out? Out there, nothing tastes like your dishes. How could I ever eat any other bowl of ramen if it doesn't had the signature "sea broth" of chef Boo Seungkwan? How could I ever eat any dumplings without thinking of your beautiful batch, filled with your love (as you said) and of course - a whole lot of meat? I do think convenience store is a good choice, but when I order food there, I get tired of receiving a bowl of ramen stuck with all kind of vegetables. You know how much I hate vegetables, right? You see, Boo Seungkwan, how can I live without you?

or tell me Boo Seungkwan, did you put anything in my food? Why can't I eat anything else?

Seungkwan love, you don't know how scared I was when I see you calling me every night that week. Even though we were not roommates, I would never mind letting you sleepover for a night talk. You must know I will always be here listening to you, face to face, when you want, however you please. But I guess you always love to choose the more difficult way, which was to make late-night phone calls. The thing was, I can never resist picking up your calls, even in my worst remnants of sleep. When your name came up, along with "Say Yes" - the ringtone that you set for your own name on my phone, how could I refuse such a call? So, as always, I picked up. And your voice ranged through, softer than thin air, but heavier than all of my other burdens combine. I hated it when you sigh. I hated the sound of a vulnerable Boo Seungkwan. I hated it, the sound of your trying-to-hide tears. But for god sake, I hated it when Boo Seungkwan called me, at three-freaking-o'clock in the morning, to cry his heart out, and then pretended like it never happened in the next morning. Like everything was okay, like everything was merely a dream or not. 

Tell me Boo Seungkwan, at least give me a chance to comfort you. Let me console you directly, face to face, until you don't have to wake up at three, just to make a phone call again?

I hate it when it rains. When it rains, the air would be so cold, and the streets are nothing but water. Rainy days would also mean that I can't walk around with my white pair of shoes, or I can't go out without bringing my umbrella. So I hate it. But most of all, I hate rain because you like rain. You like rainy days so much that you would cast everything aside, just to catch the first rain of the season. You ignore everything, included your health situation, just to walk under the rain. "It chills me out" - you said - "people loves warm sunny days, and I only love rain"

Tell me, Boo Seungkwan, rain chills you out, but would it stay when you catch a cold the day after?

Someone said that if you feel burdened, you must know how to put your burden down. But I can never put you down! You'll never understand, I will always be an idiot. I will continue to skip breakfast, continue to hear you call and sigh ever night, continue to whine about you walking under the rain and then getting sick the day after.

Because no matter what kind of burden you are, you're always the kind of burden I am willing to have.

Hansol."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
